Lily-Mae Mason
Lily-Mae Mason (リリー・メイ・メイソン Rirī Mei Meison), also known as Stain (ステイン, Sutein) is a General in the Anyran Empire's army. She is also referred to as the Yuki Onna (雪女 Snow Woman). Her and her army occupied Samurai Country following the attempted assassination of it's former leader Hashirama Mazoku, before Reina Pendragon and her army alongside Kagegakure liberated them. Appearance Lily is a woman of average height. She has dark blue eyes and her dark hair is very long and is she always wears it as a large braid down the front of her body, covering most of her visible upper body. Her complexation is quite fair, contributing to her delicate and youthful appearance, leading many people to believe she is younger than she is. Under her very baggy clothing, Lily has a slim, highly curvaceous body and an ample bust. Her choice of clothing is a baggy very similar to those worn by the samurai of Samurai Country. Over this she wears a long-sleeved white haori. She always has her sword on her person whether she is just carrying it or has it tied to her waist. Previously she wore a standard white military uniform with a black tie, a waist-length cape pinned to his shoulders by two pins that were connected with a length of string across his chest, white pants held up by a thick black belt, and black dress shoes with white heels and toes. She had her hair shorter and styled in a high pony-tail. Personality With her youthful appearance and demure mannerisms, Lily projects the image of a mature, serene, and compassionate individual. This image barely accounts for even a fraction of her personality as in reality she is a hateful, misanthropic and violent war monger who uses her high-ranking position as a means to fulfil her insatiable bloodlust and satisfy her authority complex. She callously views those that she has slain as mere fodder for her blade and believes in the arguably archaic dogma of "survival of the fittest". She is absolutely merciless and fierce in battle; cutting down her foes without so much as flinching, her cruel and brutal nature during battle strikes fear into the hearts of those who oppose her. Her desire for battle and bloodshed often borders on the insane and this often disturbs those around her even her closest confidant and those amidst her army's ranks are unsettled by her. This all enforces the idea that she is a sadist and enjoys inflicting immense pain and suffering on others, for often enough, no reason than her own amusement and pleasure. She likes to assert her dominance over her opponents and enjoys being in a position of power a great deal. She also likes to torture her opponents on and off the battlefield, often doing disturbing things to intimidate them, like licking the blood of one of her victims off her blade. Despite her nature and fearsome reputation, Lily is an excellent leader capable of rational and intelligent decisions at all times and will put her military objectives over her desire to kill more often than nought. Such control was shown when she was ordered to withdraw her army from Samurai Country as the combined forces of New Dragnof and Kagegakure would surely result in immense casualties within her army. However when confronted with a truly strong opponent Lily or in a poor mood she rarely executes good decision masking skills and is willing to disregard direct orders in her pursuit of combat. Lily also seems to posses great charisma, as she is able to inspire great loyalty and respect in those under her command (though this might simply be out of fear). Outside of combat she is observed to be a civil and polite individual but she is also quite childish and playful possessing several childlike tendencies. She does appear to harbour some affection for the men under her command but due to her beliefs she does not feel things such as compassion or sympathy for them rather she is proud of their strength when they are victorious in battle. Relationships |-| Samurai Country= |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis Dragon Queen arc At the behest of fellow general Mateias Armstrong, Lily begrudgingly withdraws the majority of her forces from Samurai Country, leaving approximately half of her army to continue the occupation. After being informed the forces she left behind were wiped out by the combined efforts of Kagegakure, Samurai Country and Reina Pendragon, Lily silently fumes. Magic & Abilities As a general Lily is one of the Ancyran Empire's strongest fighters, has authority over all the soldiers ranked bellow her and has command of a field army of between 100,000 and 300,000 men. Her strength is such that she assumed the position of general at a notably young age and is the youngest current general by a far margin. She easily defeated one of Samurai country's most skilled warriors and according to Mateias, is powerful enough to combat the entirety of Samurai Country's forces alongside her Army despite being overwhelmed in numbers. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Contrary to her feminine figure and short stature, Lily is incredibly physically powerful, being capable of slicing through the most durable and toughest materials with her sword. She can easily overwhelm multiple highly skilled and physically powerful swordsmen with her strikes. Her sword strikes leave the recipients arms shaking from the immense power behind them and she can create compressed air projectiles capable of cutting trough steel just with her strength. Immense Speed & Reflexes: She is extremely fast and can kill groups of opponents in the blink of an eye and constantly outpace and outmanoeuvre her adversaries without overextending or leaving herself vulnerable. She can repel and deter multiple opponents at once with ease and. Immense Endurance: Lily is an extremely resilient fighter and has an incredibly high threshold for pain and can fight almost unaffected even with grievous injuries. Enhanced Senses: Lily has very good senses, being able to counter the use of powerful illusion magic with her excellent hearing, sense of smell and general awareness of her surroundings. Ways of Combat Master Swordsman Specialist: Lily is the most powerful swordsman in the entirety of the Ancyran Empire, as such she is immensely skilled with a blade, even being acknowledged by the former leader of Samurai Country, Hashirama as a master swordsman of tremendous ability. She can take down her opponent with a single extremely fast and powerful strike. Even someone as powerful as Budo (a master swordsman of samurai country) was unable to withstand her incredibly powerful swordsmanship for more than a brief battle. She can cut through practically anything, being capable of dispersing magic spells with powerful swings and she can cut through steel with minimal difficulty. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a high-ranking member of the empire's military, Lily is expected to be well versed in the use of multiple martial arts. Master Strategist: Lily is a master strategist and military leader that has led her army to many victories. Despite her bloodthirsty nature Lily is calm and collective in battle, being able to adjust herself and those under her command to differing situations and giving out orders by adapting to the current situation. As stated above she put aside her desire for bloodshed in order to ensure victory. She is also highly skilled in psychological warfare. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a general, Lily possesses an extreme amount of magic power. Her magic is described as being very "cold" and "malevolent", reflecting her personality quite well. Just by existing Lily can drastically lower the temperature of her surrounding area and by By releasing her magic as potent aura around she can even begin to freeze things and people. Her magic power is so impressive that Inveil Yura's own immense magic power could not affect her at all despite the fact that such power greatly affected the likes of (another extremely powerful ice mage). *'Expert Etherano Control': Lily's control is so refined that she can use her magic without the use of her hands or any actual movement at all, her power simply manifest as she desires, whenever she wants and however she wants. Magic Snow Magic (雪の魔法 Yuki no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that allows Lily to create and manipulate snow to various effects. Naturally she is afforded immense resistance bordering on complete immunity to cold conditions. She can freely manipulate the snow in her surrounding area, putting her in a very favourable position when in environments that have a large quantity of snow. Because of her mastery of this magic, Lily possesses the unique ability to completely transform her body into the snow itself, granting her incredible resistance to physical attacks without the aid of powerful magic. Though almost all physical attacks simply phase harmlessly through powerful magic, heat-based attacks and superhuman physical strength can harm her in this intangible state. Though she can induce cold temperatures and has tremendous freezing ability, because of the nature of this magic her ability to freeze something is inferior to a masterful Ice Magic user like Kiyone. She can create and manipulate a blizzard of immense proportions in order to freeze a target but she cannot directly do so like Kiyone or Jack can. Because of these things Lily's offensive magic power is not particularly impressive when compared to many of the generals in the empire. However due to her snow form, her manoeuvrability and defensive power are quite simply some of the best around. Equipment Kōsetsu (江雪 Jiang Snow): Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Unohana Retsu from the "Bleach" series. *She is voiced by . *In the is a creature that lures victims into deadly snow storms with her beauty. This references Lily's deceptively beautiful and diminutive appearance, malevolent nature as well as her use of Snow Magic. *She is the highest ranking female member of the Ancyran Empire. *She is ambidextrous.